The Bartender Girl
by Luixa
Summary: Mikan falls inlove with a person she knows she must not fall inlove with, this person also fell inlove with her, but then, what if this person was already engaged to some other girl? Someone like Mikan's best friend?Will their love still fight for itself?
1. Chapter 1: He's Something I Can't Get

Author's note: Well okay, I know I uploaded a new story faster than you thought, well, that's good news right? I really do hope that you'll like this new story of mine and I also wish that you'll send me more reviews, please and thankyou! Again, I want to thank those who read my last story "The Dare That Broke Us Apart" I received much reviews that I barely breathe because of happiness and I hope you'll support this new story of mine just like my last story. Enjoy!

In life, we'll never know when true love will attack us, and we'll never know who's destined to be with us forever in our life… but though how much one fight's one's destiny, no matter how much he/she tries to destroy it, one cannot do something like that because destiny is something that you can't change nor destroy…

**The Bartender Girl**

Chapter 1: He's Something I Can't Get

"May I take your order?" Asked a girl with brunette hair, she was wearing an apron and her hair had a big bow on it, she was holding a paper and a ballpen.

She was standing infront a table with a lot of teenagers sitting around it, they look very rich to be exact, they were about 8 or more, but although they were rich, those girls in the group looked more like flirty and the rest of the boys, they looked very cool and, well… do you know what I mean when I say badboys?

One of the members of the gang who had raven hair and ruby eyes stared at the girl and shook his head vigorously and this bartender girl didn't know why, so again, she asked, "Uhmm.. Your order please?"

A girl sitting beside the raven haired boy girl stood up and pressed her hands against the table, "You" She pointed at the bartender, "You're just a bartender here and you don't have the right to annoy us" And she sat again, she tossed her green hair and glared at the bartender once again.

"Go- gomen nasai" The bartender girl apologized without any reasons, but she wasn't looking at anyone else except for the ruby eyed boy, "I'll just have a steak" Natsume, the raven haired boy said, pointing at the menu.

Mikan, the bartender girl, wrote what Natsume said on the sheet of paper and looked at the other members, though her eyes won't seem to leave Natsume's figure.

At last, after about 10 minutes, Mikan finished taking their orders, when she got back to the kitchen, she gave the chef the gang's orders and she left the kitchen. She proceeded to the bathroom and entered a cubicle, but she didn't pee, instead, she just leaned on the wall and covered her face with her small hands, _Don't hope Mikan, someone like him won't notice someone like you, a bartender. He's heaven, you can't reach someone like him…. How can you love someone who's the hardest to get Mikan? Someone so rich, handsome, well-educated… he's so high… you're just a useless girl to him.. so why bother to hope Mikan.. why? _

And on the seat of the gang…

The rest of the gang continued to tell stories and laugh except for one particular boy, Natsume that is, he didn't know why but he cannot stop his eyes from checking out the bathroom door, he was waiting for someone to come out, someone … someone like the bartender girl, again he shook his head enthusiastically, _Why wait for someone like her? She's just a bartender, she's a no one.. but of all the girls here, in this large bar, why was she the one who caught your attention? Someone like you shouldn't be checking out someone like her… _

Sumire, the one sitting beside him, noticed that her seatmate was a little out-of-his-mind so she brought out a hand and shook it infront of Natsume's face, "Natsume-kun? Daijoubu?"

Natsume didn't answer, inside, he didn't even notice that hand shaking itself infront of him, but at last, it caught his attention when it hit him hard, "Whata-?"

Everyone in the bar looked at him like crazy, weird expressions written on their faces, "Sorry" Natsume whispered aloud. Sumire and the other members of the gang giggled, "Natsume? Why so … why are you so….. uhm.. occupied?" Sumire asked gently. "Shut up, its non of your business"

He then looked back at the comfort room door, _I'll be waiting for you to come out of there… _He thought, not even aware of what he was thinking…

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, that's chapter 1 alright, please wait for chapter 2 and I hope you'll like it, please do review okay?


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend

Author's Note: Thanks guys for your kind reviews, please do leave more, your reviews are the ones giving me strength to write more.. And I'll really appreciate it if you leave your review so please okay? Thanks! Here is chapter 2 of my story, I hope you'll like it, enjoy!

**The Bartender Girl**

Chapter 2 : A Friend

In the kitchen…

A girl with raven hair taps her left foot on the floor as she looked at her watch, "Where is she??" She asked herself. Her best friend, another bartender girl got lost just now. She looked at the people eating at the restaurant and sighed, "We need her help, she's the most cheerful and hardworking bartender in this whole restaurant!"

Hotaru felt herself being worried so she decided to go to the bathroom to calm herself down, when she reached there, she heard cry from one of the cubicles, it wasn't just an ordinary voice, it belonged to.. "Mikan-chan?"

Mikan stopped sobbing and listened to the voice calling her, she cannot recognize it because she was busy crying so she just heard a blur, "Huh?"

Hotaru approached the door of the cubicle and knocked on it, "Let me come in Mikan"

"H- Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked before opening the door, a smile crept on her face upon hearing her best friend's voice.

"Hai"

Mikan opened the door and hugged Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan, Arigato.."

Hotaru raised a brow and asked Mikan doubtfully, "Why thankyou?"

Mikan hugged her more tightly this time, "Because you were always there for me when I need you, even if you won't show me sometimes that you're worried about me, you'll show me in a different way… Thanks.. "

Hotaru smiled and hugged Mikan back, "What are best friends for..? Oh yeah, why are you crying?"

Mikan stopped hugging Hotaru and looked down, more tears fell from her eyes, Hotaru panicked, _What did I do!?!?!?!!_ "Mikan..?"

"Hotaru-chan, why did I have to love him? Why him? He's so high and I can't barely reach him… he's so .. perfect and I'm … so low…"

Hotaru knew at that moment who was Mikan talking about, she could see love from Mikan's eyes whenever she asks that boy's order. "Mikan-chan.. you're talking about that raven-haired boy named Natsume Hyuuga..?"

Mikan just nodded, "Why of all the boys I chose him? He's way too far from me.."

Hotaru didn't say anything, she agrees, Natsume was too high for Mikan to reach, but who knows? What if fate brings them together..?

After thinking and talking to herself, Hotaru finally noticed she was the only one left in the bathroom, she sighed and washed her hands..

Outside of the bathroom..

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed as she bumped a figure, she wasn't looking so she just bumped him..

"Watch out!" The figure she bumped also exclaimed as he too, fell to the floor.

Mikan's eyes got wider by the second, she knew that voice very well…

The boy she just bumped stood up and glanced at the figure, his eyes sprang wide when he just saw who he was looking for, he felt guilty because of what he just shouted. Without noticing his actions, he brought out a hand and held Mikan's hand. He helped her get up, "Sorry.. you okay?"

Mikan's eyes twitched because of amazement, she can't believe what was happening that moment, her heart leapt in joy, she accepted the hand of Natsume and stood up, she brushed several dusts from her dress and looked at Natsume, only to find that he was also looking at her. At that very moment, their eyes met…. Both blushed, Mikan didn't notice Natsume blushing but Natsume noticed her, and inside, he felt happy. "What's your- "

Natsume didn't finish what he was going to say because Sumire appeared infront of them, "Natsume, what are you doing with this waitress?" She said, looking at Natsume's hand, it was still holding Mikan's.

Mikan quickly pulled back her hand and blushed harder, "Gomen nasai.."

Sumire poked Mikan, "You, I don't know what you're after but don't you dare flirt with my- " She looked at Natsume, "Uhmm.. m- my… friend, a girl like you won't have a chance on him so don't you dare like him or whatever!"

Mikan took a step backward, her body was shaking in fright.

Natsume felt himself going to explode because of anger brought to him by Sumire, his SO-CALLED friend, he pointed to her a finger, "Shut up, I myself was the one who talked with her and helped her, she didn't do anything but to let me hold her, so you, don't dare to insult or get angry with her because she didn't do a single thing. Understand?"

Now Sumire was the one shaking in fright, she quickly left, "Hai"

Natsume looked back at Mikan, "You okay?"

Mikan nodded and quickly left for the kitchen, "Sayonara"

Natsume frowned and went back to his seat, _We'll meet again.. whatever your name is.. _

Hotaru smiled behind a corner, _Hm.. she do have a chance on him… _

End of Chapter!

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, please leave your review okay? Please please please?? (batting eyelashes)


	3. Chapter 3: An Arranged Marriage

"**The Bartender Girl" **

_**Chapter 3: An Arranged Marriage**_

-Hotaru's POV-

_Whew…… _ I sighed as I went out of the restaurant, I glanced at my watch, it was already 2 in the morning……… this is the usual time I go home everyday from the bar. Yup, really hard.

I got my keys from my pocket and opened my car, yes, I do have a car. Actually, I'm not really poor or anything like Mikan, demo, I just worked here, at the bar, to help her since I really pitied her, but the truth was, I don't really need to work, I can just stay in my house and wait for the money my parents delivers from USA. Yeah, they work there. And believe me, they earn a lot!

I arrived at my house and parked my car on the driveway, I was surprised by the lights that were still on in the living room, _It's two o'clock already… they're still… awake? _ I was about to open the door when it opened earlier….

"Konbanwa, dear" My mom greeted.

I raised a brow, "Why're you still awake?" I noticed the dress she was wearing…… she was wearing a formal dress, _Somethin' tells me we have visitors…. _"I really need to go upstairs and I won't bother you and your guests- "

"They're also your guests, honey" My mom brushed away several bangs from my forehead, "And, please treat them nicely"

I was so confused, treat them nicely? What does she think of me?! A 3 year old brat who just runs around infront of visitors? The one who doesn't even say sorry even if I bump them already?! Think again, okaa-san! "Hai…" I answered, my face full of annoyance.

As I entered the living room, I was greeted by a couple, a couple that looked kind and the ones that deserved to be respected, "Konbanwa" I greeted them.

"Konbanwa, Imai-san…" They both said together. I was surprised, _san? _ What do they think of me!? A grandma who's face didn't grow old!? … I just smiled at them… and I was about to proceed to the kitchen when they called me again, "Imai-san, w- we have a surprise for you"

_Huh?! I really can't understand this couple….. first treating me like an elder and next thing I knew… they're having a surprise for me…. What the heck?!?!?! _ "Y- You don't need to…." I said in my usual monotonous voice. _Cuz I really don't want to have one…. _I thought.

Okaa-san pulled me to the couch and forced me to seat down, I immediately did, so as not to embarrass myself infront of the respective visitors, "S- So…. " I started a conversation to break the uncomfortable silence, "What is the surprise?"

My mother elbowed me, I think she meant something like _It's very disrespectful to start a conversation when you're with visitors that are older than you… _ I shrugged and continued, "Hmm?"

My mother glared at me on the corner of her eye, I glared at her back, in my mind, I was cursing her, but my attention went back to the couple infront of me with raven hair… just like mine, they started to do something… the woman got a box from her bag, I suspected the box as a box of a ring. She handed it to me, "Please," I accepted the box, "Open it"

I opened it slowly and I was right, it was a ring, a beautiful one… it looked expensive, but… why was she giving me a ring? It's not a proposal or anything right? "Sugoi, but, what's this for?" I asked.

The couple exchanged looks and looked at my mother, "You haven't told her?"

My mother shook her head, I glared again at my mother, _YOU'RE KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME… HOW MEAN… _"Haven't told me what?"

My mother elbowed me again, which meant something that goes like this, _You disrespectful brat, I told you not to talk useless things when elders or visitors are around! _ I went like 'whatever!' and looked at the visitors once more, "What do you mean?"

My mother put a hand on my lap, "Please don't be surprised or anything…….. Y- You're….. "

I was getting nervous already, I kind of got a clue what was happening…a ring…….. I mean, it wasn't really that obvious but….

"You're engaged"

I fell to the floor anime style.

"You're engaged to the son of this couple" She said pointing at the visitors.

I felt different kinds of emotions in me, I blurted out, "ENGAGED!?!?!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY PERMISSI- "

My mother stood up and patted my back, "Since you were young, you were already engaged, … to…. Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga"

I was about to speak again when I noticed the name my mother just said, _Natsume Hyuuga….. that sounds really familiar…where did I hear that aga- SHIT! THAT'S THE BOY MY BEST FRIEND, MIKAN LIKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ "Na- Natsume Hyuuga..?" I said in a shaky voice, but still monotonous.

The 3 people infront of me nodded, "Matte….. does he already… know?"

The couple shook their heads, "Sadly, no"

I clenched my fist, "Darn you stupid hea- "

My mother looked at me with great anger, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE DISRESPECTFUL- "

"Please let her continue, she still haven't finished what she was saying.." The woman said, smiling.

"Anyways, I think he loves somebody else" I said, not looking at them.

The man blinked his eyes twice, "What do you mean?"

"I think he's inlove with my best friend, Mikan Sakura"

"That bartender?" My mother butt in.

"Hai" I answered, still looking somewhere else.

"Impossible, my son won't fall for a bartender" The father of Natsume fought, "And besides, he already has a fiancée, so he can't love anyone else"

My eyebrows went together, "But I'm a bartender!"

"That's because you were forced to, by that Sakura girl" My mother said, again butting in in the conversation.

"Yeah….. that's what I mean" Mr. Hyuuga continued.

A question popped inside my head, "Right now we're engaged…. BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED ON WHAT DATE WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED RIGHT???" I asked really loud.

"Actually…." Mrs. Hyuuga scratched her forehead, "It's going be 2 weeks from now…" She laughed a fake laugh.

Now my heart was fill with anger, I crossed my arms and marched my way upstairs, shouting, "YOU PATHETIC LOSERS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR SITUATION! YOU'RE ENGAGING US WITHOUT EVEN OUR PERMISSION AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LET US MARRY EVEN IF WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER?! THAT'S THE MOST STUPID DECISION I'VE EVER ENCOUNTERED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" I slammed my door shut.

-Normal POV-

The living room remained silent after Hotaru had slammed her door, Mrs. Imai sweat-dropped and felt a little humiliated about her daughter, "Go- Gomen nasai for her actions a while ago…"

The couple shook their heads, "We totally understand it….. we knew it's going to be this way. But I'm sure your daughter and my son will learn to love each other by the time they get married. It's the only way we can keep our fortune between our two families so they won't have any choice…." Mrs. Hyuuga said in a sad tone.

"I understand…" The mother of Hotaru answered, a little smile crept on her face, "I'm sure they'll learn…" She looked outside, "To love each other…"

In Hotaru's room….

Hotaru leaned on the wall and a single tear fell from her eyes, she just let it fall, she didn't wipe it….. _How can they be so unfair…? And another problem, how will I tell this to Mikan? That I'm engaged with the person I don't love and that person is the one she loves very much!? Stupid thing to say….. I can't believe this is happening to me….. And that Natsume guy, his not even my type! And I believe I'm not his type either! He likes Mikan, I know that! What can I do…? But I'm sure….. I'm definitely sure, and I promise myself….. I will…. _

_Never marry Natsume………………. _

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: Please don't get mad at me! I promise the story will end up with NatsumexMikan and HotaruxRuka! Oh yeah…. Please don't forget to review okay? Promise? Thanks…. Your reviews are the ones that give me the inspirations so I hope you'll not forget that okie? Thanks again, please wait for chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding

"**The Bartender Girl"**

**_Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding_**

-Mikan's POV-

I wiped the tables in the bar before the bar opens, I glanced at the door, _Where is Hotaru? _ _She usually arrives early, dakedo (but), why is_ _she late today..? _ I was getting worried already, sweat started to fall from my forehead and I started to panic.

"Mina-san, have you seen Hotaru-chan?" I asked the other bartenders who were also doing the same thing, I mean, cleaning the tables.

They shook their heads and I felt disappointed with it. I sighed heavily and went out of the bar, my cloth and soap still with me. I looked around, no sign of Hotaru-chan.

_What if she got into an accident!? _

_What if she was grounded by her mother?!_

_What if she forgot today was Tuesday?!_

_What if she slept really late and she still haven't woke up!? _

_What if she got sick!? _

_What if …! _

These were the what-ifs I had in my mind, but I tried my best to forget about them, honestly. But … a figure caught my attention. She had her hands inside her pocket, her hair was fixed but her face wasn't. Her face was tear-strained and her eyes red. I ran up to her, "Hotaru-chan, I thought something bad happened to you!"

-Hotaru's POV-

_Something did. _I thought. But instead, I said something else, "Nothing did" I flashed her a small but fake smile. "You don't have to worry, idiot"

But I can see that Mikan was determined to know what was bothering me or what was making me sad, she still continued to annoy me with the what-happened-to-you question. But knowing me, nothing can make me tell what I want to keep a secret, so I just walked, repeating the same answer all over and over again, "Nothing's wrong"

At last, we arrived at the bar, everyone was busy cleaning and didn't seem to notice that I arrived already, _Good._ I entered the locker room and put my backpack down, as I turned around, same face greeted me.

"What's wrong Hotaru-chan, onegai tell me!" She said one more time.

"Nothing's wrong so don't expect me to tell something, baka" I fought, but tears started to form in my eyes already, now what?! She's going to see them and she'll definitely ask me again what was wrong. And I was right…

"Hotaru-chan, daijoubu?" She asked pointing at my eyes, "Tears…, something absolutely is wrong"

What would I say?! If I say what was on my mind then the conversation would have gone like this…

Hotaru: What's wrong?! Then I'll tell you what's wrong! That Natsume Hyuuga guy, you remember? The one you love?! Yeah him! Guess what? He's engaged with me! And I totally hate it! He doesn't even know that he's engaged with me since his darn stupid parents won't tell him, afraid maybe! But the thing is, I totally hate him, he's not my type! And you know what? Our marriage! Yes, marriage is 2 weeks from now! Happy?

Mikan: What…..? I can't understand ….

Hotaru: You don't need to! Because we don't have anything else to do but think of a plan for me to escape that damn marriage they prepared for me!

But no… the conversation didn't go that way. Why? Because I didn't say something that goes like this: 'What's wrong?! Then I'll tell you what's wrong! That Natsume Hyuuga guy, you remember? The one you love?! Yeah him! Guess what? He's engaged with me! And I totally hate it! He doesn't even know that he's engaged with me since his darn stupid parents won't tell him, afraid maybe! But the thing is, I totally hate him, he's not my type! And you know what? Our marriage! Yes, marriage is 2 weeks from now! Happy?'

Instead, I closed my eyes and shook my head, "None of your business Mikan-chan, I just need a little rest right now so if you please just stop bugging me then I could calm myself for a while…"

Right now, we were already in the bathroom, I washed my tear-strained face and smiled at Mikan, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine" But no, I wasn't fine, not even a single part of me was fine! I was so worried that I'd rather die than face all this dilemma. But when I looked at Mikan, she didn't seem so satisfied with my answer, she didn't even look satisfied.

"You're lying," She said in a trembling voice, "I know my best friend for a lot of years now and I can tell whether she is lying or not" She put her hand on her waist, "And I can tell that you're not telling the truth right now"

I was unable to continue what I was going to say, well thankfully I didn't tell her, because just a few seconds ago, I was thinking of telling her the truth, which I know would make her crazy. Well.. anyways, I was unable to continue because our boss, Mr. Narumi, called us.

"Sakura, Imai, The store's about to open, please come here, enough chit chat" He said, voice louder than ours in the bathroom.

"Hai!" Me and Mikan said together, but instead of going outside, she looked back at me, "Hotaru-chan, I understand if you want to keep your secret to yourself but please, at least share some parts of it to me, I may be able to help you with it….." And she proceeded outside, leaving me flabbergasted with what she just said. I followed her outside and wore my uniform, you know, the apron thing. And started to take customers'orders.

I approached 2 customers, not bothering to look at their faces I asked for their order, "Goodmorning sir, may I take your order?" I looked up and gasped, "Na- Natsume-kun…" I looked at the person beside him and my heart started to beat, even if I don't know who he was…

Natsume seemed to know our 'little secret' and he frowned at me, "So now I meet you". The boy beside him looked confused, "Natsume-kun?" Natsume stood up and pulled me out of the restaurant, leaving his friend dumb-founded. And unfortunately, Mikan saw what Natsume did to me, but she didn't follow us outside, she continued to serve the customers.

- - - - outside - - - - -

"Hotaru Imai" Natsume uttered, his eyes fixed on me, but anger was in his eyes, nothing else more.

"Natsume….. look, I don't know how they arranged that engagement and marriage but I certainly didn't have any idea about it before last night" I spoke, I tried not to be nervous as I said every word.

He just continued to stand there, anger was still in his eyes, but I couldn't tell he was angry at me, he might be angry with the situation we were in, "What are you going to do? You obviously don't like me and I feel the same for you… I like…. Someone else"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously" I whispered out loud, "I don't know what to do"

"You like Ruka Nogi"

I went like _Who?!!??!_ "Ruka who?"

"Ruka Nogi, my best friend, the one sitting beside me a while ago, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes…" He continued to mutter, "You know, the one you like, I suppose"

I turned speechless, what was this boy saying? Well yes… my heart beat fast that time I met that Ruka guy but I don't think I'm inlove with that him cause it was my first time to meet him a while ago. "You suppose but-"

"He's handsome and I think he was also happy to see you a while ago," He turned to look at the street infront of the bar, "But this isn't the reason why I pulled you out of that bar"

"Of course" I responded.

"I pulled you out here to talk to you about those arranged things between us"

"Duh…" replied the still-speechless me.

"Now you must know that I'm absolutely not agreeing on the marrying-to-you thing, one reason is because I don't love you and I'm sure you feel the same for me, you must hate me too"

"Not actually hate, but really, I don't love you and I don't think I'll ever learn to do."

But Natsume didn't answer, we were disturbed by my brunette best friend, when I looked at her, her face had an expression that you can't read, it was like she was disappointed at the same time she wanted to break down and cry, oh nonono…. She must have misunderstood the whole thing! For God's sake, please make her understand this situation….

"Ho – Hotaru-chan……." She whispered, her bangs covering her face, drops of her crystal tears fell down from her covered eyes, "I can't believe you did this to me…." She sniffed, "Ho- How…'' She looked up and glared at me and Natsume, "How could you????" And she broke down to the floor, crying all her heart out.

-Natsume's POV-

I stood there, staring at the cute bartender who was clearly crying to death right now. She must have misunderstood everything…. But- BUT! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS? Does that mean….. she's hurt because…… because…….. because….. sh- she …. Loves me? Oh no Natsume… don't go thinking like that, such a feeler you are!

I bent down, not paying attention to what I was doing, I got near to her and kneeled, now my face leveled to hers, "Mikan Sakura?"

She looked up, surprised. "D- Doushite..?"

"You misunderstood it…." I said, "I don't love Hotaru"

She scowled, she looked at me, she must be mad right now.. oh yes, I was right… because at that very moment, she slapped me, hard.

Mikan Sakura, yes, the bartender girl I think I'm fell inlove with since the first day I met her, just … slapped me.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: Yup, I made it a cliffy… giggles I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. Please, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to suggest them to me. I'm really open to them. Anyways, please stay tuned to the next chappy I'll be uploading sometime this week. Thanks! Review, okie?


	5. Chapter 5: Broken, Bloom

"**The Bartender Girl" **

_**Chapter 5: Broken Friendship, Love Blooming **_

-Mikan's POV-

_How could she do that to me...? _

_She knows that I'm inlove with him right..? _

_She knows that very well…._

_Did they have a secret relationship or something…?! _

_How could you Hotaru-chan…?_

_How…?! _

I threw the small vase I saw beside me, I was mad, no, I was more than mad! I was angry …. To Hotaru and… to Natsume.. I was angry with the world… I was even angry with myself… Of course, as I threw the vase, some pieces of it hit my hand, so now, my hand was bleeding madly. "O- Ouch… " More tears fell from my eyes… it was as if I was thrown to hell by my best friend. I could never forgive her for this…. I would never forgive her for this!

"Argh…" I whispered beneath my breath, now clutching my diary, getting ready to throw it at something again, "Darn it…. What's happening to the world?!" I now let go my diary and threw it to the door of my bed room. Since my diary's cover was hard, it made a very loud sound. Loud enough for somebody to hear downstairs, somebody who was a bastard… somebody who was … my EX- best friend.

-Hotaru's POV-

_Mikan…….. _She must be angry with me right now…. I hope she would understand, but knowing her, she won't understand something like this…. Especially things that includes the marrying-natsume-part. Right now, I wanted to go up there and knock at Mikan's door, I probably say something that would go like this:

"Hey Mikan! I'm really really sorry for not telling you the truth about mine and Natsume's arranged marriage. It was really arranged by our parents and I can't do anything about it! But you know what? I'm really really sorry! I also don't love Natsume so if you want, tell him you love him so at least! At least we'd have the reason to stop the marriage!"

But no…. absolutely no, I didn't say something like that. Cause I didn't even bother to go up there and knock at her door. I had no guts to do it, I was too afraid, first because I'm afraid to see my best friend's face all tear-strained and full of anger, second because maybe something she threw would hit me. Third because I don't have enough proof that what me and Natsume were having was an arranged marriage, and without proof, she wouldn't believe what I'll say.

"Shit, how could this happen to my life…?" I asked myself, getting my jacket from the couch behind me. I opened the door and ran out, no destined destination. Just plain walk.

My hands were inside my pocket, I was looking at the ground, I don't care if I bump someone nor something. I was so hurt inside, you know that feeling? You're so hurt that you don't care about the thins around you already. It was as if you want to die already? You know that feeling? That's what I'm feeling right now! Yeah! That's it!

"Ou- Ouch!" I fell to the ground, why? Because I wasn't looking that I bumped someone. I looked up and gasped. I couldn't speak, it was as if a lump of saliva or something formed in the middle of my throat.

"Ho- Hotaru Imai.. You're Hotaru Imai right?" The blonde boy lend out his hand to me, "Gomen nasai…"

I took his hand, blushing. "Nandemonai…"

I could feel my heart beating inside my chest like a horse galloping fast. _What's this feeling?! _ I didn't notice that our hands were still linked together…. I was too busy thinking.

"Hey… you seem pretty occupied there…" Ruka said, leaning closer to me to look at my face.

I jumped in surprise, "H- Hey! Don't surprise me like that!" But since our hands were still together, when I jumped, he joined me jump. "S- Sorry.." I quickly took my hand away from him.

"It's because of … the arranged marriage right?"

I was shocked, Natsume told him about it..? And he understood?!... STUPID HOTARU! Of course he'll understand, it's not as if he loves me just like Mikan loves Natsume .. so he had no reason to get mad at Natsume and cry like Mikan in his room. "Y- Yeah… "

"Why don't you forget about it? Even for a while?" He said, whispering a little, "C'mon, let's take a walk around the town, I might make you happy… even for a little may do" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the train station.

I just let him drag me, I don't know why. But it felt like from hell, I rose up and landed on the floors of heaven. With my hand in his, I felt like nothing was wrong, and nothing was going to be… I could feel my heart beat from my throat, I could feel my body melt as he continued to drag me…

"It's starting to rain.." I heard him grumble, I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice little drops of rain falling to my body, "Y- Yeah.. "

"Guess I can't bring you to the park today.." He whispered to me, loud enough though. He tightened his grip on my hand and I shrieked, "Would you want to go to my house?"

I just stared at him, crimson blush creeping on my cheeks, he wants me in his house?! But we barely know each other! Well.. never mind that…. "Isn't it far from here?"

He giggled and looked at a house, no, more of a mansion infront of us, "That" He pointed his left index finger on the house, "Is my house"

My eyebrows went together, was it a coincidence that we were lead to his house or was it on purpose? "Well… I guess… I have no other choice…"

He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate, it revealed a very beautiful but rain-soaked garden, it had a fountain in the middle and a path way, surrounded by charming flowers. Meters away from the flowers, a Jacuzzi was built, drops of rain fell on the bubbling water of it… I looked around, amazed. "This, … is your house?"

"Mine and Natsume's" He answered, leading me to the front door.

"O- Oh… his here?"

"Fortunately, not"

_Fortunately?! What does this guy want?! _ "Oh I see…"

We finally reached the main door of the house, he opened it slowly, making me excited, as he opened it… I squinted a little because it was dark, no lights were on. I could make out a big chandelier hanging from the very tall ceiling. But before I could continue to gaze around hardly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck.

The hot breath sent shivers to my spine, it was as if I was going to break down on the floor… I couldn't control myself, my body was aching, I knew my lips were longing for his. Much as I wanted not to think of it, my mind showed pictures of him…. What was I feeling?! What was this feeling?!

"Ruka…"

He didn't answer, I felt his hand make circles on my thigh, I tried to shrug his hand away but the other hand just took my other hand and held it tight, "Shh…. I'm not a stranger to be feared of…"

_What?! He _ is _a stranger! I barely know him and now…. What was he doing now?! Kissing my neck and caressing my thigh…! _ But …… was I going to give in to this…!?

But before I could think anything else, Ruka pushed me to the wall, hard. He stared at my eyes…. And since it was dark, all I could see was his blue orbs and just by seeing it, I could feel my hands trembling and my lips would do anything just to feel his lips on it. What was I thinking?! This wasn't me, the Hotaru Imai, I know.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, my eyes widened, but honestly, I couldn't resist. This was something different… It was something extraordinary… It was something…. Something I was yearning for ….. all my life. "R- Ruka…" I moaned…

He pressed me harder to the wall as he held my hands tigher than ever to the wall, he was a hard kisser… but it felt so good…. His tongue twisted with mine… it was the first time I did this but it felt like I was doing this forever…..

-Mikan's POV-

_I wonder what Hotaru is doing downstairs…? It seems really quiet … _ I decided to take a look at her, even for a little… but when I arrived downstairs… I saw no sign of my best friend… no, correction, my EX-best friend. I stared angrily at the kitchen door, "Now where did that liar go?" I asked myself, still mad.

I noticed the couch empty. It was the place where Hotaru usually puts her coat…. And now it was empty.. It meant she went out…. "She escaped?!" I took my own coat and stomped outside, "AAaaaahhhh…" I felt big drops of water wet my body, "It's … raining.."

But no matter how hard it is to travel outside, I still did. I wanted to… was I …. Worried about her?! How could I be worried about her even if she already did me something not worth forgiving for? Well, never mind that… right now, I must find my darn best friend…

I passed by a big mansion, it made me sigh, it was the most beautiful- oh never mind, no time for complimenting mansions, right now I must find her. As I was about to turn around the corner, I bumped someone, causing me to fall to the ground, "O- ou…"

"Mikan.."

_That voice… _ I quickly looked up and my heart started dashing like it was competing with millions of contestants, "Natsume... –kun"

I stood up and brushed the wet dirts on my coat, "Sorry I wasn't looking.." I murmured nonchantly, remembering that he was already engaged to my best friend…

"Mikan… why're you out on this kind of … weather? You'll get cold…"

"I don't really care…" I said, still not looking at him.

Now he forced me to look at him as he touched my cheeks and pulled it up, "Why're you scared to look at me?"

I blushed madly, who won't when the love of your life touched your cheeks and stared at your eyes?! "N- Natsume… I- I'm … not …"

"Yes you are… look at you," He gazed at my soaked body, "You're shivering.. Let me take you inside"

I raised a brow questioningly, "Inside?"

He looked at the mansion beside us, "Yeah.. that's my house, oh sorry, I mean, mine and Ruka's house"

I gulped, _So he was this rich?! _ "S- Suteki!" I suddenly let out, causing everyone around us to look at me.

I got in the gate and I was more impressed by the things around, fountain, Jacuzzi, blooming flowers in the middle of a thunderstorm, a rain-soaked path way but it continued to gleam in the dark, it was the most beautiful garden I ever saw! I followed Natsume to the front door, my heart skipping beats.

"Here we are"

He turned the doorknob and entered, the lights weren't on, "Huh? Ruka isn't here yet?"

But we noticed something on the floor…

Clothes.

And no ordinary clothes….. those clothes… it belonged to someone I know….

"H- Hotaru-chan.. "

**End Of Chapter**

Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, I hope you loved this chappy, please don't forget to review ne?


End file.
